


The Erotic Watermelon One

by Metagross (Eros_Scribens)



Category: Original Work, Watermelon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Graphic Misuse of Fruit, Other, Satire, Sexualized Watermelon, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Scribens/pseuds/Metagross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a joke about a "sexy watermelon" costume on tumblr back in January 2015, and I thought I should back it up here. (Ironically, this is one of the better sex scenes I've ever written, because it was satire so I wasn't embarrassed about it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Erotic Watermelon One

**Author's Note:**

> Don't anyone make this about the Watermelon Stevens, please, this predates that episodes and possibly even the entire show. Also, don't make this about Seth Rogan's "Food Fight." I WROTE THIS IN JANUARY 2015 AS A SATIRE OF HETEROSEXUAL MALE EROTICA WRITERS.

Rapturously, he caressed the watermelon’s smooth curves as he bored a hole into its juicy center, shaping it for his pleasure.  Barely pausing to roll a condom over his engorged member, he plunged himself into the melon’s wet, aromatic depths.  Its cool, moist hole was so tight against his cock that he nearly lost himself in it then and there, and only after a few minutes did he dare to gingerly begin thrusting inside the fruit.  He could feel every facet of its firm, dripping flesh against his cockhead.  The sensation was indescribable: every cell in his body screamed in ecstasy, the sweet smell of summer fruit hung in the air, and the watermelon’s hole made juicy, gasping noises as he plunged in and out of its tight channel.  Faster and faster he thrust, until all at once he exploded with the most resounding orgasm of his life.  Waves and waves of cum erupted from his urethra, so much that the tip of the condom was entirely filled and his cum was forced all the way up along his shaft.  Panting, he released the melon and slid himself out of its cavern of wonders, then lowered his mouth to its hole and lapped at its sweet, divine nectar.


End file.
